


they said we made a perfect pair

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Tension, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Maycury Week, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: It started so innocently, as all first feelings do. Based on a future fic about Freddie and Brian writingQueen II.Written for Day 2 of Maycury Week 2019.





	they said we made a perfect pair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 2 (September 3rd):
> 
>   * **“i thought we meant something?”**
>   * **first time (ever, together, or just trying something new)**
> 
> This is a “what-if” scene set during the making of _Queen II_. In the future, I want to write a platonic Maycury relationship study, so I curiously explored this scene since it won’t be included in the fic.

He wasn’t expecting it to happen this way.

_Stupid, stupid feelings!_ He didn’t know what he was thinking! He _wasn’t_ thinking! How could he have done such a stupid move like that!?

_Because he thought they had something special…_

It started so innocently, as all first feelings do.

They were in a room, lying on a bed together with the lights out, and they’d been talking. They’d been doing a lot of that lately. The longer they talked and the later into the night they went, the more it seemed like they were heading towards…something more. Weren’t they? They’d been talking of things a lot deeper than just their songwriting, like their dreams for the future, or pondering about their significance in the universe. So much of their hearts, vulnerable and real, were going into this record and it was only a matter of time before someone was bound to find out.

He thought they knew already, and were just waiting for that certain moment to happen. A sudden silence erupted over the conversation, its presence becoming more and more gravitous like a black hole over their hearts. They locked eyes for what felt like the longest, most agonizing moment.

And that was when he kissed Brian.

For a fleeting second, Freddie found Brian’s lips were soft, like the person, and it felt like he could kiss him even more. But Brian pulled away in an instant and Freddie was abruptly taken out of the water, drenched in shock. All of his shame crept onto his very sober mind and spilled out in endless babbles.

“I’m so sorry, ohmygod, I don’t know what I was doing-” he thought the more he rambled, the more he could prolong the inevitable reaction. “-it’s okay if you never want to speak to me again, that wasn’t called for at all, I’m sorry… I can leave if you want-”

“No, Freddie. Please.” Brian found his voice and it was caught in frozen fear. “Stay.”

“But…why?” Freddie asked.

“I don’t know…” In a small voice, Brian whimpered, “I just don’t want you to go.”

So Freddie stayed. He didn’t move from the bed and it almost felt like he was scared to. As if staying in this suspended moment would keep reality from shattering.

Never had a pause been so uncomfortably loud.

“What happens now?” he asked, before it was all going to end.

They both looked up into the inky darkness, searching for answers with eyes blown wide, but all Brian could say was, “I don’t know.”

“Could you promise…to forget that ever happened?” Freddie choked out. “I don’t want this to ruin anything between us. _About_ us,” he corrected.

“Yeah, of course. Of course,” Brian repeated again, for no distinct reason.

After a few more seconds passed without any response, Freddie slowly confessed, “I thought we meant something…”

If Brian was listening, he hadn’t said anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I struggled with writing a Soul Brother prompt fill, but in the end this little idea came to mind a week after Maycury Week ended. No problem—I’m still aiming to finish the prompts because I like what I want to write for them!


End file.
